It Came From Skaro
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: The deadliest lifeform vs the fastest thing alive and a reveal of a deeper, sinister plot. Sonamy oneshot squeezed in. Read up OC info on my profile. Enjoy! LINKED!


Woop! My second story! Now I'm gonna start introducing my OCs. I'll update info about them on my profile every time one of them appears. Keep a look out. A cookie if you can guess which alien is in this story.

**It Came From Skaro**

"Seriously?! They're together?!", Amy Rose yelled incredulously at a rather astonished Cosmo (I like Cosmo, this is my story and I'm not going to explain why she's alive. Let's just say magic and leave it at that).

Getting back a bit away from Amy, Cosmo responded calmly, "Yes, Blaze and Silver are a couple now, ever since the celebration last night. They're really happy about it".

Amy sat back down again. "Well it's about time too. I always thought they had a thing for each other", she said boastfully, as if she'd known it would happen. She then added sadly, "Everyone seems to be together except me. I mean, you have Tails"(Cosmo blushed at this)"Knuckles has Shade, Rouge has Shadow. It's not fair!"

"You never know, Sonic may be in love with you. He may just be too shy to admit it", Cosmo assured Amy.

"Don't patronize me Cosmo." She sighed, then stood up. "I'm going for a walk. I need some time to think."

"OK. I'll see you later", Cosmo said and walked off in direction of her home, while Amy went to the cliffs over looking the sea. As she walked, she heard metal feet up ahead and the large form of E-123 Omega marched towards her.

"GREETINGS, AMY ROSE", he said in his metal voice. "I HOPE YOU ARE WELL".

"Not really Omega. I've got a lot of stuff on my mind", she said.

"IF IT IS ANY CONSOLATION TO YOU, I SAW SONIC THE HEDGEHOG GOING TO THE CLIFFS. HE MAY GIVE PLEASANT COMPANY YOU ORGANICS CRAVE", he said blandly.

"Really? Well I was heading over there anyway. Thanks Omega!", she said to the robot as she ran with renewed vigor.

Omega stared after her. "SOMETIMES, I WONDER IF I WILL EVER UNDERSTAND ORGANIC BEHAVIOR", he muttered to himself, before marching off to do whatever it is Omega does.

* * *

Sonic watched out over the sea. He didn't like being in water, but hearing it crash against the cliffs was quite relaxing. As he stared out over the sea, he couldn't help stopping his thoughts drifting to one person: Amy Rose. He had known her ever since she'd rescued her from Metal Sonic and had recently begun to develop deeper feelings for her. During the battle with Eggman, she'd risked her life to save him from a robot he'd thought was dead. It had been so selfless and caring.

"Hey Sonic", said a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Amy standing there. He smiled at her.

"Hey Ames", he said. She giggled.

"I like it when you call me that", she said as she sat down beside him. "What are you doing here on your own?"

"Just thinking", he responded.

"You wanna talk about it?", she said gently.

"No, but thanks for asking", he said. He looked at her. She had deep, sincere look in her eyes.

"Hey Amy, I never said: thanks for rescuing me during the battle", he said sincerely.

"Hey I had to repay for rescuing from Metal Sonic sometime", she said with a small laugh. Then, something spoiled it. They started at the sound of all too familiar laughter and turned to see Dr Ivo Robotnick aka Eggman, rising up in his floating platform.

"Well, well, well. I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything", he said maliciously.

"What do you want Eggman?", asked Sonic boldly.

"Isn't it obvious Sonic? I want your, as my new ally puts it, extermination", he said evilly.

"New ally...?", said Amy curiously, until she saw Eggman wasn't alone. A second form rose up. It appeared to be a robot of some kind. There wasn't any visible humanoid features. It was roughly the same shape as a pepper pot. The head had two attachments either side of it's head, with a glowing blue stalk acting as an eye. The middle was covered in rectangular slats and had two arms sticking out the front: a long one like a sink plunger and a short one like an egg whisk. The bottom was covered in hemispheres and large motive power system. It looked down on the two hedgehogs with a sense of superiority.

**"THIS IS THE HEDGEHOG YOU SPOKE OF EGGMAN?"**, said the robot, in a harsh grating voice.

"Why yes it is. Sonic, Amy, allow me to introduce, not a robot, but a Dalek!", Eggman said triumphantly.

**"NOW YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!",** screeched the Dalek, before a beam of energy flew from it's gun arm. Fortunately, all it hit was a patch of grass. They don't call Sonic 'The Fastest Thing Alive' for nothing you know. As he ran out of the way to dodge the blast, Amy leaped up to hit it with her hammer. She bought it down... and was knocked backwards by shimmer around the Dalek.

**"FORCEFIELD FUNCTIONAL",** stated the Dalek, before turning to Amy.** "HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. EXTERMINATE!**". Amy closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in Sonic's arms. He set her down.

"Stay here Amy, I'll deal with it", he told her and sped off. Amy watched as Sonic tried to attack the Dalek, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't penetrate it's shield. The Dalek simply waited. It knew Sonic would get tired. It was right. Soon, Sonic was too tired to fight. He collapsed to the ground, sweating and panting. The Dalek looked down triumphantly.

**"INFERIOR BEINGS ARE WEAK. NOW YOU WILL EXTERMINATED!"**, the Dalek yelled and bought it's gun to bear. Sonic waited, this was it.

"Now, that is no way to treat new friends one-eye", a new voice said. Everyone turned. The new being was rather peculiar looking. She was female, that much was clear. Her skin was an ocher-green colour. The head had dreadlock-like hair, was elongated and crested, like a queen's crown. The lipless mouth was aligned with sharp teeth, surrounded by four mandibles. Her body was tall and slender. The arms were long and rather muscly, with large, two fingered hands and two adjacent thumbs. She wore a hunter-like garb, with a loincloth, metal bra and sheathes for two, wide blades. These were now drawn and in her hands, and their welder in a fierce battle stance.

"Dalek", she spoke defiantly, dropping the casual teasing tone she used before, "Surrender and you will be spared. Fight and you will not be shown any mercy."

**"DALEKS DO NOT SURRENDER TO INFERIOR BEINGS. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED, HYBRID",** it said, almost tauntingly.

"Oooh that does it", she said angrily. She pulled one of the triangular devices from her bandoleer and threw it. It stuck to the side of the Dalek and beeped. It tried to locate it when it flashed. The Dalek was then screeching in a panicked manner.

**"FORCEFIELD DEACTIVATED! I AM WITHOUT PROTECTION!."** It sited the creature and began firing wildly. She moved with speed. Amy then got up and helped. While it was distracted, she bought her hammer down on it's eye and snapped it clean off. Now, the Dalek really panicked.

**"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED, I CANNOT SEE!"** Amy yelled triumphantly "Yeah, no one tries to kill my Sonikku, you tin-plated pepperpot!."

"You go girl!, I'll finish him", the creature said. She then leaped up and plunged her blades in the middle of the casing. The Dalek screamed in pain and gradually the light in it's eye went out. She then jumped off and watched as it fell into the sea. She then looked up and growled at Eggman. He yelped and flew away. She then sheathed her blades and looked at Amy.

"Thanks for the help Amy Rose", she said kindly.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Well, that's a little hard to explain and my name is Li'thicka and I'm an alien hybrid. Besides, shouldn't you be checking on Sonic", she said, a little slyly.

"Omygosh, Sonic!." She turned and ran towards her hero, who was trying to get to his feet. She helped him up. "Are you okay Sonic?"

"I'm fine Amy. You saved me again, I'm gonna have to repay you somehow", he said proudly.

"You don't have to repay me, I'm just glad your safe" she said modestly. "I didn't want you..." but she was cut off by Sonic's lips against hers. She soon melted into it. When they broke apart, they were both smiling and blushing.

"I love you Amy", Sonic said sincerely.

"I love you too, Sonic", Amy replied. They then both turned to watch the sunset.

* * *

On a spaceship, cloaked and floating high above them, unseen eyes watched. They turned as the air shimmered and Li'thicka appeared.

"Well?", spoke a deep, glutteral voice.

"Dalek destroyed", the hybrid reported.

"Did you learn anything?", spoke a hissing voice.

"Diddily squit", she replied.

"Damn!", said another voice, similar to the hissing one, but more feminine."What are they up to?"

"Don't worry my friends. We've helped Sonic and his friends. They'll see fit to help us. I've already helped Silver", said a teenagers voice, but electronically synthesized.

"I've got one of the palace servants to help Blaze, so she's good", said another teenager, female with electronic voice, as she drummed long, black claws.

The next voice was purely robotic."And now, Li'thicka has helped Sonic and Amy. We need all the friends we can get."

"Until then", said Dan,"We simply wait."

The next voice was pure


End file.
